Falling Leaves: Autumn In My Heart
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: I'm afraid to have that feeling again, will you guide me? - Hinata seems to like Gaara's company and because of that day, she has change. She now has a new crush on someone. And will that someone accept her love? One shot. GaaraHinata, GaaHina


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** Hi minna-san. I hope I will get more review for this fiction. I'm happy if people just review me and say hello. I felt that if they like my fiction, they share the same dream as me…..Gaara and Hinata fan. Well, let's get on with the story.

**Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

Once, I have lost everything I had and because of that incident, it leave me a scar that I believe it can never heal. I can never trust anyone anymore. Sometimes, I can't trust myself either.

I look up at the sky from where I am sitting, under a maple tree, shedding its leaves for the winter. I took one of it and look at it.

'How cruel can it be, to shed its leaves? Betraying them after what they have done for it. Just like…'

'The wound in my heart will never heal. It will remain shatter like the falling leaves.'

"Autumn in my heart?" I said out loudly.

"That's very nice. Autumn in my heart."

I look back from my shoulder. It was the Hyuuga girl. I look at her and gave her a glare. In return, she gave me a smile.

"Naruto told me that you will be here. Why aren't you with us just now? He thought you will be coming."

"Not interested." I answered.

It's been 4 years since the first time I fought with Naruto. We Sand have become ally with them years ago. I got to know Naruto a lot better after we assist him in taking back that Uchiha. But, why is this Hyuuga girl here?

"By the way, why are you here?" I asked her. She seems to be surprised when I asked her so. She walks to me and sit down beside me.

"After the party is over, everyone seems to have their own activity."

"What about you?"

"Me? I don't know what I should do anyway. Nothing seems to be right whenever I do something."

"Is it?" I look down at my feet.

"I love autumn. Do you like it?" She asked suddenly. It was so sudden that I didn't know what to say but I just have to tell her that I hate autumn.

"No. Autumn seems to be the saddest season ever. I don't like it."

"Why do you say that?" I look up at her, face to face. Her eyes met mine. I can see a pink streak swept across her face. I look away from her.

"Look at the leaf. The tree is shedding them down after what they have down for it. I feel that, they are betrayed, just like…………me." I paused.

"I think you are wrong Gaara-kun." She says it out so softly that only I can hear. I can sense sadness in her voice though.

"The tree didn't betray them. It shed the leaves so that new ones will come. Doesn't this seems like, forget your past and move on. Naruto-kun told me about your past. I know I will not know how you feel but what is over is over." She said it with courage. Never seen her so 'strong' before.

"Why are you telling me this and why are you willingly to sit here with me?"

"I…I…."

"Yes, I'm waiting." I pull out a lollipop that Naruto gave me and begin sucking it.

I look at her. She was blushing tremendously and she is with her habit again, playing with her index finger. Is she nervous or something?

"Gaara, I….I….I love you."

She said it out so loud that I nearly choke on my lollipop. She loves me? That's so out of my expectation. What's so nice about me?

"Ah, gomen…gomen ne Gaara-kun. Did…Did I scared you?"

"Iie, it's just that, why love someone like me when you can have Naruto or that cousin or yours."

"I used to like…..Naruto-kun but, he seems to………… love someone else already."

"Okay, but, why me?"

"Remember that time you save me….. when I'm on a mission with Naruto at the Forbidden Waterfall and Naruto invited you to go."

"Yeah I remember that day. The day that I got my ass kicked again."

**_That Day AT The Forbidden Waterfall_** (Isn't it lame)

"Hinata-san, come one. The faster we go, the faster we can reach the summit and get that darn herb. Why did Tsunade-baa-chan gave me this type of mission? She should give me some dangerous one." Naruto fussed.

"Naruto-kun….if you are not happy with this mission…..I can go get the herb myself."

"No, it's okay Hinata. It's not hard at all. Hey Gaara, how are you doing back there?"

"Like shit." Gaara answered it annoyingly.

"That's good to hear." Naruto grins evilly.

The point he invited him here is to carry their luggage because ………….

_"You got sand to carry it for you."_ Gaara was annoyed just thinking about those words Naruto had said.

"Oh, great idea isn't it, Naruto. Do you know that I'm actually using my chakra to control the sand and carry this damn heavy luggage?"

"Don't be such a spoil spot. It doesn't consume much of it anyway."

"My ass it doesn't consume much of my chakra." Gaara stops and crosses his arm like he always does.

"Don't be such a baby, Tanuki."

"Lazy Kitsune."

"Stupid Tanuki."

"Weakling."

"Insomniac with a fat demon."

"That's it Kitsune, I'm going to kill you now."

"Bring it on."

The two of them were hand wrestling with one another. They seem to forget that Hinata was with them too. With that, Hinata climbs the mountain all by herself. She looks back at them, but the two of them didn't even pay a damn to her. They didn't even know that she is gone. That made Hinata really sad because Naruto didn't seem to notice her at all.

Up, up and away she go. She was very near the summit now. Her hands were tired and painful. The rock was slippery and wet and that made it difficult to climb plus, her luggage was heavy as well.

"I can do it." She told herself. Finally, she found the herb. Quickly, she picks some of it. She was happy that she can finally done something all by herself. Just when she was going down the rock, she accidentally steps on a slippery one. She tries to reach for something that she can hold but fail. It was a thousand feet high from where she is and she thought she was going to die for sure. She closes her eyes afraid to see what awaits her down there. It was a long way down but suddenly, she felt someone grab her. She opens her eyes to find Gaara hanging upside down while holding her**. (A/N: He got good chakra control. Cool!)**

"Daijoubu desu ka, Hinata-san?"

"Emm, daijoubu."

"Why are you blushing then?"

"Ah! Iie."

"Come on, Naruto is waiting for us up there. You should at least tell us that you are going." Gaara pulls her up and carries her all the way home.

**_End Flashback_**

"Ha! That was nothing Hinata."

"To me, it was something."

"Don't make me laugh." Gaara reassures her.

"YOU WERE JUST AFRAID TO LOVE AGAIN, ISN'T IT?" Hinata shouts at him at the top of her voice.

Gaara was shocked. How did she know that he didn't dare to have 'that feeling' again? He then regains himself and act normal. But his stutter has betrayed him in a certain way.

"Why…Why the sudden anger and I…I don't even know what you are saying."

"Gaara, I know you understand what I'm trying to say. I love you and I'm going to pursue it. I have lost someone I love before and I'm not going to loose it again."

Hinata moves forward and kiss Gaara on the forehead. His jaw drop and was shock by the sudden attack. He was dumbfounded. Hinata move away from him and blush.

"Gomen ne for shouting at you just now, Gaara-kun."

"It's…It's okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gaara crept to aside and look up at the sky. "Sometimes, I look up at the sky and ask myself, is it okay to love someone just once because, I have fallen in love with you a long time ago, at the Forbidden Waterfall."

"Oh."

"But every time I think of that incident, I feel afraid."

Hinata looks at him with sad eyes. She crept near him and put her hand on top of his.

"I promise you that I won't."

"…………"

"Forget the past, Gaara and let new one come like the falling leaves."

"Thank you Hinata, for giving me a chance."

Gaara hugged her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder. Tears begin to form in his eyes as he let it flows down his cheek once more.

_'Will you be my wind and blows away my sorrow.'_

_'Yes, I promise. I won't lie.'_

**Pandora:** Another GaaraXHinata fiction and I hope it is nice. I proofread it myself and I hope there isn't any mistake. This is another season of their love story. Hope you enjoy it just now.

**Gaara:** Review and the next one will be summer and you know summer means beach and sand.

**Pandora:** Naughty Gaara. Well, actually my spirit of writing fiction has long-gone. There isn't much review for my fiction 'Take A Look Through My Eyes.' Do they hate it or like it, I won't know so I thought of discontinuing it. It's a good story actually, very touching and so.


End file.
